Rehab Romance
by BlueRain09
Summary: Sasuke has been put in Rehab. Anger Management wasn't on his wish list, but the teacher, Hinata, is one that has caught the eye of the violence driven Uchiha. Can he survive and win the heart of his charming educator? SASUHINA
1. First Minutes

He looked beat up.

No, no not beat up. More like hungover.

Rolling her eyes, she looked over at the crying rosette. Pointing a slender finger at the man who had just stumbled into Hinata's arms. She seemed to be describing how he had given her the large wound that was being healed on her cheek. The Hyuuga gave a sympathetic glance to the girl and then made a face as the stench of vodka hit her ear.

"Wh...Where..i..is that...wh..whore?"

"Sakura?"

"Y...yea..yeah h..er..i think..."

Face palming herself, the rehab assistant dragged the half asleep Uchiha into one of the cold chairs in her office. Sitting him down she scanned over his hunched figure. He looked like the heart-throb Sasuke-_kun, _but the smell and state he was in, not one of his fangirls would believe it.

Pulling a caramel colored folder from a shelf, she reached out for the order. Waving it infront of the, clearly, discombobulated man he twitched and sat straight for a minute before grabbing the paper in anger.

"A RESTRAINING ORDER ON ME? THAT _BITCH!"_

"Calm down. You do know why she requested it right?"

He turned to the woman and for a minute his onyx orbs turned a vibrant red. He had shaken out of his drunken demeanor and crossed his fingers in his lap.

"Yes."

"Alright tell me why, the first step in rehabilitation is to accept."

She heard him scoff and call her a curse word. She decided to let it slide, he was a newbie anyway.

"Cuz I hit her. Once."

"Hitting a woman is considered violence. Be thankful she came here and not to the police."

"She should be thankful I didn't kill her sorry ass."

Shacking her head in frustration Hinata switched on the computer. She felt the other individual watch her closely as she typed in his name. She checked the record and asked yes or no questions which he answered uneasily. She thanked him and printed out another document, handing it over.

"What the fuck is this?"

"It's your pass to come see me every Tuesday and Thursday."

"Why?"

"For classes. Anger management."

He let out a crackling laugh, ending it in a smirk. He threw the paper back at her and again let out a chuckle. Sighing into her purple turtle neck she awaited for his fit to die down.

"Are you serious? I get a little outraged and smack a girlfriend, and I'm in ANGER MANAGEMENT? This is a joke right?"

"No. I advise you to show up on time, 2pm."

"Who said I was coming?"

Standing up from her desk, the heiress tilted her head to the right and smiled as kindly as this basterd was allowing her to.

"Because if you don't your going to end up in jail. And Konohagakure Prison isn't a high payed vacation."

He huffed and stormed out of the cubical, leaving a satisfied Hinata. She knew he would be coming back.

* * *

Tugging his door open. He threw his coat and keys to the floor, his older brother's voice heard from the kitchen. He was furious sure. I mean hello, rehab was not on his list of fun activites. Plus the teacher, that violet haired girl was so cute. How was he going to handle this?

* * *

_End Of Chapter 1_

_Please Review ❤_


	2. First Tuesday

It was Tuesday and Sasuke awoke with a headache. Maybe he could be excused from class today. Yeah, all he needed to do was come in with an icepack to his forehead and he was home free. But, standing up to brush his teeth, he felt the sudden urge to actually attend the course.

He swore it had nothing to do with Hinata. Hell, he had just met her!

Trudging into the kitchen to grab a snake he glanced at the clock. _1:30pm_. Wait, WHAT! He rushed back into his room to dress and run out of the house. After all he was a gentleman, and gentlemen were never late on a first date, um class.

Opening the door to the center a girl in a employee uniform stepped in his way. He peered down at her, annoyed and tried to maneuver around her small frame. She just smiled and kept him from moving toward the classroom. Finally giving up he came to a halt.

"Can you let me through."

"I'm sorry, may I see your pass."

"Pass, what..."

His voice trailed off and he looked inside his pockets. He swore he had put it somewhere... DAMN IT WHERE WAS IT? After a minute of searching he shrugged his shoulders and heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Sasuke, you came for the program!"

"Well as you can see I don't have my pass, so I can't..."

The petite girl from before tapped his hand and nodded.

"If Hinata-chan know's you, you may enter."

He bite his lip and walked to the waiting woman. Her eyes warm and a cup of coffee in her arms. She offered him some, but he refused politely. She lead him back into her office. Scanning the room all he saw were to identical chairs and a table with a clipboard on it.

"Take a seat."

"Hey isn't this a group thing or something?"

He asked placing his coat over the chair and plopping down. He blinked, confused as his councilor laughed. Sitting beside him, she took the board into her hands and he noticed that she wore no ring. _Good._ This made things easier if he ever, you know, wanted to try.

"So..."

She snapped him out of the daydream.

"Sasuke, did you grow up any trauma's in your household, or any bad influence's in your childhood."

The question shocked him. It was so straight forward It seemed she didn't like a sugar-coated approach. Unlike may times in his life he felt the want to confess to this woman, something was making him talk to her so freely.

"Yes. As a kid my brother was always getting yeld at by my dad. My mom didn't do anything. I think my father might have been abusing them both."

"Really? Did he ever hurt you?"

"Actually, no. But he did beat my brother, Itachi in front of me a lot as a baby."

The female arched her eyebrows and scribbled down some notes.

"Do you admire, love your older sibling?"

"Yes."

It was a blurted answer, quick and no thinking was behind it. She nodded and wrote something else. Then, setting the utensil onto the table top, she spun around to look the man straight in the eyes, locking their gazes together.

"Do you think that you have violent outbursts around people you love like your father did?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't love Sakura and I smacked her."

"True, so what about people you care for, no people you like?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't attacked you. Yet."

_End of Chapter 2_

_Please Review❤_


	3. First Fight

He was _dangerously_ close to her face.

And for some odd reason she wasn't pulling away.

"So, Hinata got a boyfriend?"

"Sasuke, this is a lesson on your personal issues not mine."

"Mhm, who is it?"

This time she held up a hand to cover the smirk he was wearing. He kissed the skin and she yelped, causing her to lean backwards, falling down from the chair, grabbing onto the only support there was. A unstable Sasuke that fell with her. Now their faces were in a hazzard zone of touching.

"OMG HINATA YOU WON'T BELIE..."

The pair turned to face the secretary, Ino. Her mouth was in a 'O' shape and she cut her rushed sentence to a shocked expression. Well who could blame her? The hottest man in town was straddling her defenseless best friend.

"Am...am I interrupting anything?"

The Uchiha wanted to spit out a 'HELL YES', but kept his comment to himself as the pale girl beneath him moved from his body. He pouted, standing up and dusting off some invisible dust. So close. _So damn close._

"Ino-chan! N...no...no you...you...are..aren't come in."

The blonde smiled to herself. The Hyuuga barely stuttered anymore, the bad habit only came out when she was shy. She remembered that it had always been a give away of her companions emotions. Walking past the frowning male, she let out a silent chuckle. Looks like Hinata wasn't the only one feeling something.

"Do ..y...you n..need anything?"

Dropping her features into a stern scowl she slammed her fist on the wooden desk. The angry images of Sakura and Naruto flashed through her mind. How could that whiskered freak even think of cheating on the her gorgeous friend.

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW! I WAS WALKING DOWN TO THE FITNESS HALL AND THERE IN ROOM 07 YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND, THE UZUMAKI WAS KISSING A VERY OVERJOYED SAKURA!"

The woman's pale heated features turned to a stone cold white. She looked almost, sick. Her relationship with the blue-eyed man had been going so smoothly and now it was just, gone. She trembled and limped toward the Yamanaka. She already had her hands out, offering a hug. The heiress accepted and let out a single tear.

"It's ok, there are so many better guys out there Hina!"

The wise words of Ino didn't make the chocking pain go away, so she just gripped harder into the girls sweater. Trying hard not to soak it with the tears streaming down her fragile complection. About to pull away, the two heard a large smash. They turned to see Sasuke wasn't in the room.

Running into the hallway they saw the furious man holding another figure by the neck.

It was Naruto.

"How dare you make her cry."

Hinata gasped at the man defending her. And ran out to his side.

_**The End of Chapter 3❤**_

_Please Review! Thank you._


	4. First Shock

Grabbing Sasuke's hand she pulled down.

"Please, stop. I don't want you going to jail after only one session with me."

The man dropped the victim to the floor and strolled back into the Hyuuga's cabinet. Sticking his head out of the door he yelled out for her to come back. Sighing she glanced at blonde male rubbing his throat.

"You deserve it. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

With that she waltzed back into her office, slamming the door on the amused Uzumaki. The Uchiha stood at the desk and hummed as he starred at a photo of the girl hugging a fairly taller man with brown hair and equally colored eyes as hers.

"Your dad?"

His question directed at the picture.

"No, my cousin, Neji."

"Is he your only family?"

"No, I'm just very attached to him the most I guess."

It became silent and the male studied her frame. She was so cute when upset. The way her lower lip overreached her upper one and the clear orbs shown with left over tears. Violet strands of hair resting in a bun. Without thinking he reached up and pulled the rubber band, letting the locks out into the open. She looked better with her hair out.

"Wear it down for me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It brings me to ease."

She snatched the tie back and rearranged it into a high tail.

"I'm sorry, Naruto liked it when it was out."

He groaned and plopped into the seat. She joined him and the continued their discussion. He answered quick and all truthfully. He also noted he liked how the female bite her lip, letting her tongue push out a little. He took the moving pen from her fingers and kissed the side of her lips.

She jumped up and automatically turned pink. Touching the spot were his mouth brushed.

"S...sasuke."

"Look it's already 5pm, hn you make time go by fast _cutie_."

He picked up his coat and vanished out the door.

Leaving a stunned Hinata.

* * *

Pushing the buttons on his intercom the raspy voice of his brother came out. He buzzed and the boy took the stairs up to the 4th floor. He pulled of his sweater and hit the soft texture of his bed.

Yeah, he was already scoring points, smiling he drifted into a nap, hoping for Thursday to be just as action packed.

_**The End of Chapter 4❤**_

_Please Review! _


	5. First Comfort

God dammit. The Hyuuga was going to his head!

It was only 2:30pm on the rainy Wednesday and he already had the nagging urge to see the girl. He peered out of the window of the Starbucks he was seated at and frowned. He began to ponder over what she was doing. The bell on the door rang loud and caused his dark eyes to drift toward the entrance.

Two giggling females were heading over for the counter. One was tall and brunette. The other, a few inch's shorter and had violet hair, cascading down her coat. His gaze locked and he tried desperately to see if the female was _her._ Growing inpatient he bolted from his seat and set a hand down the woman's shoulder. She turned around and blushed at his action.

It wasn't Hinata.

"Sorry."

He muttered it out and grabbed his belonging, racing out of the shop. He decided to take a stroll. The trickling rain didn't bother him much, he seemed at home with it. He was listening to a soft rock song when he noticed a figure standing under a tree, shivering terribly. He squinted and made out the face of the individual. This time he was greeted with a familiar complection.

"Hinata?"

She turned her head, wet from the weather.

"S...S...Sasuke?"

He saw that her frame was defiantly not dressed for the accommodations outside. All she had was a long skirt, flats, and a white button down blouse. He pulled his eyes from that and shrugged off his large coat. He threw it in her direction as she caught it with small, shaking fingers.

"Here. It should keep you warm. Where do you live? I'll walk you."

Pulling her arms into the large sleeves, she buttoned it up and the man straightened out the collar. There bodies were awfully close and he had a want to hug her, but he kept himself back that is until to hand clasped around his waist.

"I...I..I'm sorry..I...uh...didn't want you t..to be c...cold"

He chuckled and tucked his chin into her scalp. Pressing her into a tight embrace. The Uchiha smiled as she didn't show signs of pulling away and hoped that they could stay this way a bit longer.

"S...sasuke..."

"Yes?"

"I live out of t..the vi..village so..I have..to...g..give your jacket back."

"Nah, listen it's only 4:00 pm want to go to my place?"

He felt her tense up and pushed him back so she could look at his face. Again her cuteness was throwing him off from reality and he thanked the lord he hadn't glomped her to death just yet.

"I..I..d..don't t..think..t..that ..is a..go..good id..idea."

He was puzzled.

"Why?"

"I..I'm your acquaintance...n...not your...g..girl...girlfriend."

She squeaked out the last part and it took the man all his power not to giggle. He grasped her palm in his and flashed her a wink.

"You might not be my girlfriend, but you'll fall for me Hyuuga. Just wait and see."

At this she laughed and shook her finger as if to say 'no'.

"Come on, let's pretend your going to pay me a visit to see my 'progress'"

He suggested and peered down at her expression. It was so, happy.

"O..ok..."

He tugged her along through the rain and couldn't help but feel joyed himself.

And he hadn't felt that in a long time.

_**End of Chapter 5**_

_Please Review! Thank you _


	6. First Visit

Opening the door into the apartment he helped the girl with his coat. He watched her as she looked around. The Uchiha home was large, a penthouse basically. It was furnished mostly in white and red. Black, Itachi had said, was to predictable of them.

"Take a seat. I'll make some tea."

"T..thank..y..you."

She sat herself onto the coach and stared at the collection of photo's on the mantel. She wandered over to it and saw a younger version of the man and another boy. His usual scowl was replaced with a childish smile. She giggled and browsed over the other pictures. One caught her eye. And she picked up from the back. It was a 7 year old Sasuke, he had the look of fear in his eyes. The person next to him was older and clearly his father.

"Hn...that's me and dad."

Hearing the sudden voice caused the girl to drop the frame. A small crack forming between the family members. She quickly placed it back in her hands and onto the top.

"I'm very sorry!"

"Don't worry. I didn't like that one anyway."

"..oh.."

He handed her a cup and poured the green liquid in. She peered down into it and blinked at her smudged reflection. She felt the eyes of the Uchiha on her back and she wanted to ask him about the photo.

"I don't like my father. I don't think he ever acknowledged me as his son."

Turning to the male she couldn't find the words to say.

"It's alright. Not many people understand it so it's best you don't say anything at all."

She sighed and touched the side of his cheek with her finger. His onyx orbs meeting hers.

"Sasuke..."

He leaned in, but a loud smash sounded and the pair turned wide eyed to see Itachi and a tall blueish man carrying him. The older brother looked a little, drunk.

"Sasu-_kun_ who is that beautiful creature?"

Said boy flushed pink and dashed over to his smitten sibling.

"Thanks Kisame, I owe you."

"Whatever, he always goes a little overboard in the bar, I'll take him to my place if your, doing anything"

He peeked at the blushing Hyuuga and Sasuke hissed.

"We aren't _doing anything_ just get him out of here."

The Hoshigaki smirked and began to back away.

"_Sure._ Have fun kids! Remember PROTECTION!"

Shutting the door into the swordsman's face, the male trudged over to the giggling female.

"Your brother and friend seem nice."

"Yay, well you don't live with them..."

His councilor laughed and took a sip of her drink. It was quite and no one really wanted to break the silence. A thought struck the boy and he jumped up, running into his room. Returning a minute later with a box. It read 'The game of Life'. He set it down and gave a suggesting look to the girl. She nodded and joined him on the rug.

_2 hours later_

"HA! I WIN!"

"NO YOU'RE A CHEATER UCHIHA!"

"NOPE I RETIRED FIRST!"

They burst out into a fit of giggles as they knocked over the small buildings and cars. Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye in joy, Hinata let out short gasps at her laughing overload.

"That was EPIC."

"Yes, yes it was."

Settling down, they lay on the carpet starring up at the ceiling. Lacing his hand in hers, they kept their position. Right now the world of Rehab didn't exist. They were just to adults who liked having each others company. They were friends.

"Hey it's like 8:30"

"Oh no! Neji is going to be angry."

Leaping up, the worried woman stumbled over the game and frantically searched for the door.

"Hinata, calm down."

He took her hand again and lead her to the exit. Handing her an umbrella, he smiled as she thanked him for the stay.

He didn't listen. Bending down he kissed her lips softly. She automatically stopped speaking a turned a dark maroon.

"Bye Hinata, have a safe trip home. See you tomorrow."

He gave her palm a squeeze and shut the door.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Sasuke."

_**The End Of Chapter 6 ❤**_

_Review please! Thank you!_


	7. First Discovery and First Thursday

"Is that a tattoo?"

His eyes locked on the exposed skin of her back. The shirt had a low sweeping neck and almost her whole spine could be seen. There, in between her shoulder blades was the picture of a small black butterfly, a light red rose was it's resting place. Sasuke titled his head for a better look, but the Hyuuga turned away. Slightly flushed at his presence and notice.

"...uh...ma..maybe..."

She heard the Uchiha smirk and seat himself into a chair. Lifting up the sleeve of his right arm, he pointed at the art that spread down half his arm. It was the grim reaper, playing the violin. It's slouched figure reminded the girl of the boy himself. So depressed and hidden. She shuffeled over shyly and pressed her fingertips against the skin.

"Did it h..hurt...when ..got it?"

"Yeah, I mean wasn't it painful for you?"

The question made her blush.

"I don't r...really k..know, I..I was..into...intoxicated..."

"Oh seems someone needs rehab more then meeeee..."

He smirked at her angered twitch.

"S..shut..shut up Sasuke!"

"Make me."

The girl gasped and quickly backed into her desk, the boy giving her a suggestive glance. Collecting her thoughts she took the file with his name printed on it and set herself down next to him. He could see only his mer presence was making her fluster. In a way it was fun to have the girl be quiet and not the other way when most females blabbered on forever. _Cough, _Sakura, _Cough_. But it made the situation uncomfortably boring.

"Hinata-chan can we start?"

She fiddled with her pen and gave a short nod.

"S..Sasuke...today we will talk a..about..r..relationships."

"What about them?"

"Wa..was Sakura you..your first..a..abusive..on..one?"

He tapped his chin.

"I think...but I don't know if it'll be my last one, I mean isn't that what you're here for to make sure I don't slap another bitch?"

She dropped her clipboard. Cringing at the word that slipped from his mouth,

"So ..i..if y...you were to..b..be in another relationship...you...w...wouldn't mind...hur...hurting the girl?"

He scanned over the, obviously, upset woman.

And he remembered, the kiss he had given her. The one that showed he would be willing to date Hinata and he just told her that he would beat up the next girl...oh no.

"No...no I don't mean...I would never touch you like that...HINATA!"

It was too late, the heiress was already dashing for the door and the boy hadn't the time to catch her, he peeked out and saw the girl in the comforting arms of her blonde best friend who hissed when he made eye contact.

"You know Sasuke..."

She paused and shook her head.

"I discovered you are a complete bastard."

_**The End of Chapter 7 ❤**_

_Please Review! THANK YOU!_


	8. First Revenge

Stupid. That was exactly the word to describe him right now.

Stupid.

Unintelligent.

Mentally challenged...but that was awfully mean.

Down Right Dumb.

Yes he was all of that and, as quoted from Ino, a complete bastard.

"Dude. Your screwed over."

The annoyed voice of Naruto wrung through the walls of the boy's bedroom. He felt the need to punch his cell phone, but reluctantly pressed his hand into his chest. The Uchiha had not been planing on telling his ditz of a friend, but news spread fast and it went straight from Sakura's mouth to the Uzumaki's ear. The mental image made him shiver.

"I know, but what can I do?"

"I guess...something romantic! Win her back, I mean you do still have to take 2 class's with her every week. Work your way back, and don't be an idiot this time."

"Coming from you I feel like shit."

"HEY!"

Hanging up the phone, the boy glanced at the clock it was already Tuesday and his meeting started in an hour. He hurriedly dressed and began to wonder, if the Hyuuga would show up for work. He was more then positive the center offered her a week off, she was a loyal partner and his word, even he admitted it, were shocking. The bus ride dragged on, until the name of his stop blared onto the speaker. He jumped of the coach and made way for the doors of the Rehab.

The girl at the front desk, the short one he had first encountered, named Ami glared as he flashed the pass and made way toward the office. He read her mind, and knew the curses that leaked from within. This was beginning to become a hassle. He knocked on the door and received no answer, so he took authority of throwing it open to be faced with a sight he didn't like.

Sakura Haruno.

His ex smirked up at him and the councilor settled next to her, refused to turn in his direction.

"Don't you have a restraining order on me?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't work when we are obliged to be in the same room, Sasuke_-kun_"

"Pfft, keep dreaming."

The pinkette pouted at the male as he pulled up a chair next to the heiress, who in turn scooted away. She placed her hand into her lap and crossed the fingers into one and other hoping to pass the dammened time quicker. She smiled at the green-eyed female and an idea quickly stimulated in her mind.

"This exercise is called: Second Chance."

The irony was despicable.

"Sakura, you suffered under the cruel hand of Sasuke's abusive nature and..."

She was rudely interrupted by a snort from the man's side. She hushed him and continued.

"And so I want to see how the scene might play out again, if it were to happen. So, I will hand you video camera, and I want you two, as couple to record your daily lives together, including your reactions to one and other. Are you up for it Ms. Haruno?"

"Yes!"

She nodded her head eagerly and watched at the horrified expression of Sasuke set in.

"W...we...h...hav...have to LIVE TOGETHER?"

Hinata smiled and gave a thumbs up. The other female latched onto the Uchiha's arm, squealing.

"I'm sure it will work out, Sasuke_-kun_"

She mocked, and then as he turned to exit she whispered quickly.

"Revenge."

_**The End❤**_

_Please Review! THANK YOU :D_

_(p.s.: I'm sorry for the OCC Hinata with the revenge thingXD)_


	9. First Apology

Oh for the lords sake!

Why that song?

Could she have picked the one melody that annoyed him almost as much as she did?

His eyes traveled over to the jade-eyed roommate of his. She was currently playing rockband, on _his_ Wii, and was screeching to the pop hit by Brittany Spears, '3'. Yeah, life wasn't sounding good for the man and he flinched as she sung the chorus replacing the names 'Peter, Paul, and Mary' with 'Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura' Ugh. He hated Rehab lessons even more. Suffering through the wretched sound he clicked the video button on the camera. It flashed a red, ready to record

"Hi, Hinata. I know you'll be watching this and I would like to tell you that you have officially made my life hell. I applaud you."

He paused for a moment to sigh and looked down into his hand.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. And tell Ino she's right, I AM a complete basterd."

He shut of the device and packed it away onto the kitchen table. Cringing as he set foot into the living room. The Haruno was dressed in short shorts and a t-shirt. He noted it was his. Slapping his palm to his face he had the urge to scream and actually hurt the girl. He kept the emotion locked up and flinched as she began to dance. He caught her wrist, took the microphone, and pulled the cable connecting the system to his DVR.

"Ok. It's been a week. Let's get you out of here!"

"Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnn it's only been 4 days! Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday! Wait. Today is Tuesday! Does that make it 5 days? Well whatever!"

"...I have to go to Anger Management. DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING WHILE I'M GONE."

She gave an angelic look. He scoffed. Hinata did it cuter.

"Bye."

He grabbed a jacket and began to gather his things. The pinkette tapped his shoulder and he turned giving her an annoyed look. Handing him the camera, she explained that the councilor might want to see the progression. _What progression?_ He still despised Sakura. Thanking her in a tone that sounded like death, he set out to the bus stop.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yes?"

"Ms. Hyuuga has asked for the tape you and your partner have made. She would like to see it before beginning the class."

"Hn..."

He placed the item into the girls hands and watched as she shuffled away into the familiar office. He pondered how the woman would react if he had refused. He pushed the thought from his mind and focused on the time. About a clean 20 minutes later the same worker stepped out and handed the tape back. He gave a confused stare at it and back up at the girl.

"Ms. Hyuuga would like to see you now."

She bowed and dashed away. The dark haired man went to his feet and walked into the cubical. He saw her violet hair. But it was down, cascading over her shoulders like perfect strands of silk. He hoped she had styled it for him, since he had told her he preferred it.

"Sasuke..."

He plopped into a metal chair. She turned so her clear pupils drowned into his.

"I'm sorry to."

"For what?"

"For...for...m..my revenge...I..t..took this r..relationship..i..idea..to f..far. I know you..d...don't l..like me..l..like...t..th..that."

He felt a wave of happiness and relief hit him.

"But Hinata..."

He softly traced a finger over her cheek, wet with a tear.

"I do. I like you."

_**The End of Chapter 9❤**_

_Please Review! Thank you :D _


	10. First Dream

" _I do, I like you!"_

"_Sasuke..._

_He leaned down to kiss her and then he heard an annoying sound almost like an alarm clock..._

"SASUKE-"

"Oh fuck no..."

He felt a light body weight jump on his frame. Looking at the object he saw familiar pink strands and a wide green eyes blinking. For a moment he was confused. One second ago he had seen purple locks and glazed white orbs. Where had they gone? Shaking off the girl, he dashed from room to room. Searching for the one thing that wasn't there. Turning to the Haruno she was giggling and throwing her face into a pillow.

"What?" He hissed.

"Mhmmm himmamr ymmommm"

"What?"

She brought her fit to a small halt and couldn't help suppressing one laugh every minute. She didn't answer his question, just kept on shaking her head in comical thoughts. The Uchiha tapped his foot, a habit for when he was annoyed. Sakura, who had once again began to chuckle, yelped as the boy launched himself ontop of her.

"What are you going on about?"

Surprised, she began to blush causing the man to scoff. No. No. He didn't want to be doing this. _This_ was only for interrogation. So squishing the pinkette more he saw her squint. Ha, not romantic after all huh?

"So?"

"Y..You we...were rambling...H..Hinata's na...name...a..and you would kiss..t..the pillow..."

His face dropped into a frown.

"And how is that funny?"

The pinkette gulped and traced her eyes to the side.

"It was cute."

"But aren't you jealous that it wasn't your name?"

"Uh..."

"Don't you despise her for stealing me?"

His eyes filled with suggestive ideas the female shuffled under the pressure. He waited and after a minute, the woman's hands clasped over her mouth, as if what she was going to say was forbidden.

"Yes..."

Inside the male smirked at the easy victory. Revenge? Hinata wanted to play the man at his own game. Alright. It was on.

"Good because we can show Ms. Hyuuga what a happy couple we can be."

He switched the power button on the video recorder and dived in to kiss Sakura. Secretly imagining it was someone else.

_**End of Chapter 10❤❤**_

_**Thank you for Reading! Please Review :D**_


	11. First, well Second Slap

His arm was being pulled on by a vibrant Sakura. She finally got her Sasuke-kun back! She couldn't wait to spill the gossip to the girls. But what the girl didn't know was that the Uchiha had no interest in what she could give. He was merely using the female as a pawn to get a certain Hyuuga jealous. And of course it was always fun to prove his teacher wrong.

"Honey! Let's visit Ino's house!"

His emotionless nod, sent them on their way to the Nara household. He was greeted with the scent of grilled Mackerel as they entered the home. It was furnished with soft light color's and swirly green designs coated the walls along with painted flowers. The blond appeared in front of the couple. She was smiling, and then her eyes landed on the people who had just came in. The pot that was clenched in her hands dropped, making a large bang. Shikamaru appeared to her left and Hinata at the right.

"Who invited the this _scum_ into my house?"

Her husband held her shaking hands as the blonde tried to not punch Sasuke in the jaw. She wasn't on good terms with either the pinkette or the male. She quickly got up and went into the kitchen. Mr. Nara fallowing her closely. The awkward silence between Hinata and the pair grew to the point where there was only one solution.

"..Y..You..sh...should..le..leave."

Her voice shuddered and she let her gaze hug the ground for support.

"But, I need to tell Ino something!"

"A...Alri..Alright, j..just..let..h..her cool d..down."

She guided them into the living room. The man kept his eyes locked on the heresies figure. She jumped when his shoulder brushed hers as he took a seat on the couch. He watched the woman think, he knew what was going through her mind. _Why? Why is he with Sakura? I thought he hated her._ He smirked into the scarf he began to pull off.

"So..h..how is the prog...progress going?"

"Oh! We are sooooooooo happy together! Thank you so much for giving us the challenge!"

Sasuke saw the glint in her clear orbs fall. He twitched at a unusual feeling in his stomach. It was, guilt. He had remembered his older brother tell him about it. Supposedly if you felt the feeling to apologize and spill out the truth, along with all your emotions, but something held you back then you were in a state of confusion. You had guilt. He looked up at the councilor and felt the symptoms.

"..oh and he is not abusive anymore, it's been 3 days and nothing! Only loving hugs and words we are so..."

He slapped his hand over the blabbering Haruno's mouth.

"Hinata. May I speak to you about something?"

Stunned at the action she nodded. Waiting for him to speak she saw his palm move from the skin of the lips and away from the face of Sakura. And then, loud and hard, he smacked his girlfriend.

"I might need more sessions with you, I still I have problems with my anger."

_**End of Chapter 11❤**_

_**Thank you for Reading! PLEASE REVIEW :D**_


	12. First Sweet Kiss

The horrid expression on Sakura's face made the situation worse as Hinata went to dab the red mark. Unfortunately, the Haruno pushed her hand away. Spitting out a harsh curse and stumbling to her feet.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SASUKE-KUN IS LIKE THIS! YOUR ONLY TRYING TO MAKE HIM YOURS NOT FIX HIM!"

"...S...Sakura...'

"DON'T TALK TO ME! COME ON SASUKE LET'S GET YOU AWAY FROM THIS SKANK!"

She pulled on his collar, but he refused to move, awaiting the answer from Hinata, who sat quietly. Fumbling with her fingers, not managing a come back. The Uchiha smiled at the pinkette and smacked her arm away, moving toward the Hyuuga. He leaned down touching her nose with his as the hair tickled his ear.

"Revenge"

He whispered and stepped back. Watching the opaque eyes widen. They slowly closed and she stood to her feet. Through her mind raced every emotion. Hate because he had turned the girl against her. Shock because he was playing a game with her. And a surge of want. Want to slap him and then kiss him. She had no idea how to react, but she didn't need to.

The boy crashed his mouth to hers, molding their bodies into one. She answered him with draping her arms around his neck. Neither cared about their surroundings or Sakura. They just wanted to be together. Their tongues engaged in a battle, letting the hate spur out with kisses. They ignored the screams from the Haruno as Sasuke nipped at the delicate skin on her throat. This was like a prize. A prize for a well fought war amongst councilor and pupil.

Revenge, after all, was sweet.

"Ahem."

The pair unlatched from each others grip, blushing as a smirking Ino and Shikamaru tried to contain their laughter.

"So I guess fore-head left. Maybe she wasn't Sasuke-kuns princess?"

The blonde left her husbands side and hugged her best friend. The woman whispered to Hinata,

"I'm happy for you."

She backed away and grabbed the boy's collar.

"You hurt her I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS. Got it?"

He nodded and snacked a arm around the Hyuuga's waist. Maybe this relationship rivalry could work after all.

_At Naruto's House _

"UZUMAKI!"

"H..uh? S..Sakura? I'm sl..sleeping."

The clearly angry female shoved the male's head into the wall and crossed her hands across her chest. Watching him grunt and scowl she waited for him to regain a awake outlook.

"Naruto do you want Hinata back?"

The ninja replied in a short nod.

"Good. Then _you_ can help _me_."

"How?"

"Make Sasuke cheat."

_**The End Of Chapter 12!**_

_**Hope you Enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW ❤❤**_


	13. First Trigger Failure

Naruto did not like this at all.

AT ALL.

Sakura was smiling up at the pale boy. Sai gave her a confused look, but nodded. He toke the money in her hand and glanced over the line of people waiting to get into the movie theater. He spotted Sasuke, his hand gliding through violet streaks, holding the girls waist close to his own.

He calculated if he pushed the pinkette into the Uchiha, Hinata would suspect Sasuke had pulled the Haruno of free will. Making the Hyuuga angry with her boyfriend.

"So you, Sai-kun shove me into Sasuke-sama's arms and then that menacing bitch can finally leave the picture! Kay?"

"Whatever, this is $20 right?"

"Yes."

The female squeaked with joy and waited for the boy to 'accidently' make her fall into her ex's arms. She felt him bump against her shoulder, but instead of falling onto Sasuke, she hit Naruto, who in turn caught the girl. But he also became unstable and forced Sasuke's figure down and slam into Hinata. The woman blushed at the pressure of the dark haired boys body. He smirked and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"You sure? I can heal any bruises."

"SASUKE!"

From a couple feet away, the jade eyed girl fumed at her blond teammate.

"HOW COULD YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR GETTING IN THE WAY YOU IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry Sakura..."

"YOU SHOULD BE! YOUR USELESS!"

"I know. Please hold still so I can wrap your ankle."

She calmed down and studied her twisted muscle. Naruto carefully tended to it with a small message. She couldn't help, but grin on the inside. _Maybe the Uzumaki isn't so bad after all. But Sasuke is always better!_ She thanked the boy, turning away to run home. Their first mission to get Sasuke jealous had failed. She needed to think of a new one, and Naruto's cuteness was distracting.

_Therapy Class_

The boy watched his soft, fun-loving girlfriend transform into his straight froward and demanding councilor. She had her hair up in a bun, and read over a piece of paper. He glanced at his file on the desk It had gotten fatter and he chuckled at the fact Hinata must have spent extra time on his information gathering.

"Alright. Today's topic will be triggers. What makes you angry."

"Ok."

"What made you angry at Sakura to the point that you physically attacked her?"

The man tapped his chin in thought. Maybe it was her large forehead? That thing was disturbing, but it didn't make him mad. There was her habit of making everything neat. OCD was that girl's clinically proven problem. No it wasn't that. Then it hit him. What made him pissed.

"Repetition. Sakura always asked of I loved her, almost everyday. I would say yes, but it always made me frustrated like she thought I was cheating or something."

The heiress scribbled down a note and explained that she had a small exercise. She would repeat a single phrase and see his reaction to it. She began with a simple question.

"Are you Sasuke?"

"Yes."

This went on for a few minutes, to the point were Hinata saw no sign of violence on the Uchiha. She decided to change the sentence.

"Where is your father?"

"..."

A sudden flash raved through the male's eyes. He gripped the edge of the table and tugged at the wood, pieces broke off and crushed at contact with the man's hand. He shut his mouth into a fine line and seemed to be holding back words.

The trigger was Sasuke's father.

"It's not repetition. It's your dad. To ask about your dad makes you bitter doesn't it?"

The man stayed quiet, until getting up. Looking into the woman's face.

"So it wasn't Sakura's annoyance."

Before running out of the office.

_**The End of Chapter 13 ❤❤**_

_**Thank you for reading. Please REVIEW :D**_


	14. First Secrets

His fingers tapped against the broken wood of the bench. Ignoring any presence beside his own. Pictures formed in his mind, his father, his mother, his brother, his family. And then there was the blood and the hatred. The pain that sizzled with shivers up his back.

"Sasuke?"

He refused to acknowledge the person. As if his name was not the one being called.

"Sasuke?"

He breathed in once and put his hand out into the air.

"Sasuke?"

"Stop."

"But, I know why.."

"Hinata."

This time his palm grasped her arm, and tightened its hold, stinging the skin beneath. Dark eyes gazing into transparent pupils. A curved frown, as his forehead collided with the female's shoulder, leaving only a small gasp.

They stood in frozen ground, as if they were not real, but carved of wood.

"My father, wanted me to become a man. Someone who could protect everyone around them. But, I can't even protect people from me! How am I supposed to fulfill his dying wish, with bliss ignorance and abuse toward a woman? He would have killed me for my actions."

The Uchiha stepped back, and pushed the woman away.

"Sasu..."

"What? What? I deserve to die. I DO HINATA! I LAY HANDS ON A WOMAN! I AM NOT A MAN! I AM A COWARD!"

The tears splashed down, diamonds rolling through pale hills. For once they were rendered speechless. And no amount of Rehab could save this mental state.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. But you are not a coward. You are not a weakling. You are a man."

The male's expression twisted into shock, what was his councilor saying? Hinata let out a small laugh, as she placed a hand onto her heart.

"You did not run away did you? You stood for the class's vowed to make a change. You had enough guts to play the game, and you won my heart. And only a real man can make a woman say, I am in love with you."

His face flushed. She had just told him..She had just confessed, but his mouth would not move. The correct words desired to stay hidden. Maybe he did not love the Hyuuga back. Maybe he was not prepared for this all.

"Hinata I.."

"SASUKE-!"

The pair turned to the side, Sakura stood with her arms on her belly, a test in her fingers.

"I'm pregnant!"

_**End Of Chapter 14 ❤**_

_**Thank you for reading and please REVIEW :D❤**_

_Author's Note: Alright THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT :D_

❤❤❤❤❤ _Also, Sakura's pregnancy will be explained in the next chapter, so just enjoy the _

_SasuHina goodness (until the pink wench comes) and I hope to see you next time!_


	15. First Daddy

"P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T?"

"Yes!

"Is it mine?"

"Well who else's could it be?"

"ANY OTHER MAN IN THE VILLAGE!"

Sasuke's heated features, turned into pure anger. Soothing it away as best as he could, taking steps toward the Haruno, and placed his palm on the cloths that covered her stomach. A small movement bashed against his flesh. Eyes widening with shock, he stepped back. Gaze traveling from Sakura to Hinata.

"Sakura, I need to test if that kid is related to me by blood."

"Why? YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? WHAT DID THE HYUUGA SAY ABOUT ME FOR YOU TO REJECT ME? I'LL KILL HER RIGH..."

"Shut up!"

The group turned to face a twitching Neji. The man stood up, adjusting his glasses, nodding toward Hinata. They were cousins, but that was all the Uchiha knew. His brown locks tied up into a pony tail as he made way to the pinkette. Touching the belly, he conformed that there in fact was a child. And he could test the DNA to see if it matched Sasuke.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a doctor. See you at the family reunion Hinata-san. And Sakura, I don't think the hospital will be happy to hear this."

They watched him disappear and faced one and other once more. The jade-eyed girl smirking over at the other 2.

"So what do you plan to do now? You're a father after all! I suggest you drop the Rehab bitch, and join me in a happy family."

"I'd kill myself before I dropped that low, Sakura."

He latched his hand through the councilors and began to walk away from the screaming mother. If he didn't know the kid was his? Why bother. Right?

_At the Hospital_

"Nii-san? How's it going?"

"Well Hinata. I'll have the results in a minute."

The woman bowed and returned to her seat next to Sasuke. His mouth was open ajar and he was snoozing. His forehead landing softly on her shoulder. She giggled and traced his lips with her fingertips. He was beautiful. The door clicked open, and the man's dark pupils opened quickly, adjusting to the light.

"Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Haruno, I have the results."

"Alright let's hear them!"

"Mr. Uchiha, you are..."

A loud crash echoed through the wall, a out-of-breath Naruto, huffing on his knees. He coughed, but managed enough strength to reach the pregnant woman side. She blinked and bonked him on the head. Demanding what he was doing here. He just laughed at the question.

"Isn't that baby mine?"

"Actually I have the results Mr. Uzumaki, and you are NOT the father, some man named Lee is."

The room became silent. All eyes on Sakura.

"What? I was bored!"

_**Thank You for Reading Chapter 15 ❤**_

_**Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW :) ❤❤**_

_AN: LEE IS THE FATHER!_

_Now I have a question for the readers: Should I continue or not? _

_**Yes**__ Or __**No **_

_Tell me in the reviews :)_


	16. First Hate

With all the controversy about Sakura's child, and who was the rightful father, Sasuke found his head in a jumble. His hands were spread out on the desk. A book below him. A memory of Hinata flowing quietly through his mind. Sighing. He looked at the time. It was Friday already and all he wanted to do was see the Hyuuga.

"Fuck."

Picking his body up from the chair, he slipped on a light coat, and grabbed the keys to his home. Running out of the apartment, with one goal. Find his councilor. After all he had to tell her something very important.

Hinata was standing in a small bookstore off of Tea Street. The novel in her hands about spices in the European region. A palm meet her shoulder, she gasped at the movement and turned to see dark eyes in hers.

"Sasuke?"

"Hi..."

She closed her item, and placed it onto its shelf.

"How are you?"

"Good, um Hinata...w..would you want to go to lunch with me?"

A little giggle escaped her lips.

"Is the great Sasuke Uchiha asking me out?"

"Yes..."

With a laugh, she nodded at his flustered features. And linked her arm through his. Asking him for their destination. He offered the Ramen Shop, she agreed and the took a stroll through the main avenues, talking of nothing. People giving them smiles from windows and store doors.

For once in his life the man felt as if he was truly happy. As if he were with someone who cared for him. For his problems. For his opinion, and he found himself shining with glee.

"HINATA?"

The pair turned to see a cheerful woman, her brown eyes and equally colored hair was beautiful and her own hand was in the hand of another, tall and silent.

"Ten-ten? How long has it been?"

"I don't even remember! Wow! Is Ino around? I miss her too! By the way this is Shino"

The man gave a short nod, and for a moment Sasuke's grip on the female tightened. The two friends broke off into conversation will the partners shifted gazes toward one and other. Shino's glass's falling of the bridge of his nose, and Sasuke's fingers laced tighter with Hinata's.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, Hyuuga. He's back."

"He can't be..."

This caught the boyfriends attention. A frightened look spread over the young heiress's features. There was a short pause, and Ten-ten held out a comforting hand.

"What's wrong?"

Black eyes traveling from his girlfriend to her friend. Hinata's mouth formed into one word and Sasuke expressed his confusion on his face. She had just said 'dad'. The clear orbs, usually full of joy turned foggy.

"Sasuke. My father is back."

"And why is that bad?"

"He hates all Uchiha's.

_**Thank for reading Chapter 16 :)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW ❤**_

_**A/N:**__ Alright, little twist for all you Sasuhina lovers :)_

_Sorry for the long update, my computer crashed XP_

_I hope you'll be back for Chap. 17 :) _


	17. First Strike

Disliking a Uchiha? Was a question that floated through the depths of the mans brain. His girlfriends father hated his clan? Alright that was defiantly not good on his side, but what he worried about was Hinata. What would her dad do to her? A shrill ran down his spine, and he grabbed at the door knob. Barging into the office, with a confident speech for his councilor .

"HINATA I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO ABOUT YOUR..."

"About my daughters what?"

The man stopped dead in his tracks.

Strike 1.

He looked into opaque eyes of an older male. Skin, hard and a gaze as stern as garnet.

There was an extremely uncomfortable silence between all three parties. Sasuke felt the need to slip back out of the room, into the busy hallways of the Rehab Center. But as he saw his girlfriends frightened expression, it would be cruel to leave her alone in the situation. So, swallowing his fear, he approached the Hyuuga Head.

"Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

He suck his hand out into a inviting shake. Hiashi stared, took the suggestion and placed his palm in the others.

"Pleasure, Hiashi Hyuuga."

A sigh of relief powered over both Sasuke, and the violet haired female. As if a step had been accomplished. But then the man noticed something. The others grip was a bit to tight, and was beginning to turn the mans hand blue. Finally, the senior latched off. Nodded to his daughter. And brushed past the male, who's skin began to throb.

As the cabinet became quiet, Hinata rushed over to aid her companion. Taking him to the nurse and wrapping his hand with an ice-pack. Tears almost forming in her pupils. He pulled her head into his chest and allowed her to weep almost invisibly.

"I...I'm sorry S...s..."

"It's ok. Nothing is your fault."

Once more, all was silent, and the two went on with their lesson. Which informed Sasuke that he would be taking a trip with the center to speak out about abuse. But there would be one problem. Hiashi Hyuuga was to accompany Hinata along the tour. Which meant, the Uchiha had to stay at least 400 feet away. They finished their session and took a stroll down the main street.

"Sasuke, I don't want him on the trip. I kind of wanted to spend it with you."

There was a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sure we will find out something..."

He twirled her around into a hug, kissing the side of her cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Why are you so afraid of him?"

She in hailed the cold air. Clear orbs matching the colorless ground beneath them.

"Because. He abused me too."

_**Thank for reading Chapter 17 :)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW !**_

**A/N: **Sasuke is not going to like thissss xD


	18. First Words Of Protection

The bus felt crowded.

Too crowded.

Sasuke let out a sigh and glanced down the ail, only to see strands of purple about 10 seats infront of him. Being stuck in the back of the Centers Transportation with a bunch of other sorry excuses for people, hadn't been the original plan. He should have been sitting up front with his girlfriend.

Unfortuantly one obstacle stood in his way. _The Dad._

God, it was as if they were in some funny episode of a Drama serious. Placing his forehead against the window, he watched the Leaf's forest scenery float by. The Center in which Sasuke was to speak out about abuse was located in the Sand Village. A days worth of travel away.

The bus rolled on and all Sasuke could do was dream about the perfect vacation he would have wanted to spend with Hinata.

_Open windows, Sandy beaches, Hinata Hyuuga in a polka dot bikini. He'd watch her splash around in the water under equally colored skies,_ _her cute smile and exposed skin was just right against the sunlight. And she'd call out to him "Sasuke-kun play with me!"_

"Sasuke!"

"Hmmm...I'll play with you...hmmm"

"Sasuke? What are you talking about?"

His onyx eyes shot open only to be starred back at by the girl he had just been dreaming about. She looked confused and asked who had been talking to, he waved it off. For a moment he just sat looking at her beauty, marveling. That is until a sudden thought came to him.

"Your dad!"

"Is in the restroom"

She giggled at his sudden outburst, and lay her head on his shoulder, making the Uchiha calm down.

"Sasuke, were staying in Suna for 2 days. How will I stay away from you for that time if I know your in the same hotel as me. I can't resist it for that long"

At first he couldn't believe the adult words coming out of her mouth. But then he began to agree. He could barely go an hour without her crossing his mind, and if they lived so close as they would in the Sand Village, he knew it'd be impossible to keep away.

"Why don't we set a time to meet. You're a grown woman I'm sure your father won't fallow you around everywhere."

She sprang up in excitement. His shoulder now cold.

"Oh! What about around dinner? My father doesn't like to go out at night, so I'll just claim I'm going for a stroll"

He nodded, pulling her into his arms.

"That'll work."

She murmured something inaudible into his chest, but really he was to overjoyed with the fact that she too had missed him and that, even if it was for a while, she was in his arms. They heard the bus driver begin to cattle all the crew back in.

"I've got to go to my seat Sasuke, I'll see you later."

She gently wiggled from his grasp. He frowned.

"Come here a second Hinata"

"What?"

He kissed her forehead.

"If he hurt's you, remember I'm only down the hall in the hotel. You come to me."

"Sasuke.."

"I'm here to protect you."

She smiled, blushing and sauntered back into the front.

"Hinata Hyuuga, I really do love you."

And he went back to dreaming, hoping he'd see her later that night.

_**End of Chapter 18**_

_**Review :]**_

_Authors Note: OMG I HAVE NOT UPDATED SORRY ): But here it is and number 19 will come shortly, I promise! :D _


	19. First Night, Together

It was half past 7, and the clock was beginning to piss the Uchiha off. It was only there first night at the hotel, and the annoying ticking sound only served as a reminder that Hinata was yet to show up. Thankfully, there was a knock at the door before his fist smashed the goddamn thing.

Opening the door, a small figure shoved past him and commanded him to shut the opening ask quickly as possible.

"What's the rush Hinata?"

His face showed signs of confusion and alertness.

"Nothing, it's just I didn't want father to see."

"He fallowed you?"

The disbelief, and humor were mixed into to one. Who in their right mind stalked there over-21 year old daughter? Shaking his head he sat down next to her one the sheets.

"So, how long till we are safe?"

He nudged his cheek against her shoulder.

"I'm not sure, but I told him I might be out all night.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"And he didn't get suspicious?"

"Of course he did dummy, but he's on med's so he'll be knocked out in about an hour and won't wake up till about noon"

"Hn, what kind of medication is that strong?"

"Depression aids."

Lifting an eyebrow to the new information, he shrugged off the icky feeling and focused on the fact he had the Hyuuga all to himself tonight. Oh, how fun! He smirked evilly in her direction, while her features remained pure and oblivious. He inched up closer to her lips, and before he could make her topple over onto her back, she slipped something out of her back pocket.

"Let's plan your speech for tomorrow!"

He groaned. What a cock-block.

But, it was Hinata. And he'd do anything for the girl he loved, even if it meant giving up some super-happy-I-want-sex-with-Hinata time, for studying some talk about how not to abuse woman, then a man has to do, what a man has to do. So with a sigh of defeat, he plopped down on the bed, and waited for to recite the topics he needed to cover. He heard faint laughing, and slipped his gaze to the side. She had her hair out, like he liked, and had already removed the v-neck she had been wearing. His toothy grin came back.

It really didn't matter who kissed, or bite, or attacked whoever first. But it was just the plain feeling of being able to melt within each others embrace. With her skin soft, and his hands skillful, he leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"I was going to have fun tearing that dumb shirt off."

She turned red. Ok, this was way better then studying.

...

He awoke to the scent of oranges, and flowers. Only to notice that his girlfriends hair was tangled across his face, her own face hidden in his chest. Looking down, he wiped a bead of sweet off her little back, smiling into her forehead.. The sun was bright, and her pale body glimmered against the light. He really wouldn't have minded being able to wake up everyday to this. Because no matter what Hiashi did, it wasn't going to pull him away from her.

He had been sick of life. Of woman. Of love. Of hate. He was just plain sick, and dying slowly.

Now, holding her in his arms, he knew he'd found a cure.

_**End of Chapter 19**_

_**haha review please, and thank you :) **_

_A/N: OMG YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT :D_

_Sorry for the late update, more SASUHINA LOVE to come!_


	20. First Fear

There was only one time Sasuke Uchiha was afraid, and that was the night the police told him his parents were murdered. The daunting fear was an explosion of pain that he couldn't feel, but rather see coming. That was the only time when he had wanted to cling to someone for dear life and pray to god for it to go away.

This was probably the second time. But this time instead of a haunting feeling, it was more like an, oh-shit moment of classic terror.

"Why is scum like you holding my DAUGHTER?"

The scream had surely woke up some of the other residents across the hall, but the father of the mans girlfriend didn't seem to care.

"You...GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER RIGHT NOW!"

"Daddy, calm..."

His pointer finger landed on the delicate frame of the Hyuuga heir.

"You...Hinata...How dare you call yourself a part of my family! Your mother would have been destroyed to know that you associated with a Uchiha, you are not my daughter, not...I don't even know how I can look at your.."

With each threat that lashed out onto the girl, Sasuke could see his once strong, stable Rehab councilor that he had fallen so hard for, begin to break. She didn't fight back, and clutched the hotel's bed sheet to her chest. He almost thought that tears were treading down her cheeks. This was far to much, what was so wrong about sleeping with the man you loved? And what had Uchiha's ever done to Hiashi?

The last straw came when he saw the male's hand lift in a motion as if he was daring to slap Hinata. Well, the irony.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Shut up Uchiha."

He spit it out with hate, and his hand was lifted to strike, Sasuke let out a low growl and pushed the female behind him. He didn't care that he was taking the slap, he only cared that Hinata was safe from harm. The hit burnt and he apologized to Sakura in his mind, because it fucking hurt.

"Sasuke!"

Her voice soothed the ache in his cheek, and he looked up into Hiashi's eyes.

"Never, I mean never, lift your hand to your own daughter. Especially if I'm her boyfriend. Don't think that I will even let you come close to her while I'm still alive. The only way you'll hurt her is if you kill me and step on my dead body. And I put up a fucking fight for the girl I love."

The room was silent for a moment, except for the small whist of wind.

"Why do you love her?"

The question was unexcepted and the situation became awkward.

"Uhh...I..umm.."

"Fine then, give me an answer tonight, and then..."

He turned to step out of the room.

"We shall see if your different then the Uchiha's"

_**End of Chapter 20**_

_**OMG OMG OMG**_

_**Review Please:D**_

_A/N - soooooooo we shallllllll seeeee whattttttt Sasukeeeeeeeeeee sayssssssssssssssss :D _


End file.
